A Folga de L
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"L, aqui é Watari. Estaremos tirando o dia de folga, faça o mesmo, você está precisando. DIVIRTA-SE!" ... O dia todo para se divertir... Sem trabalho... Assustador... Ele irá sobreviver?• •Dedicado a Lizinhadias••Humor•


**A folga de ****L**

Despertou de seu belo sonho com uma luz forte batendo em seus olhos semi-abertos. Não era como uma pessoa normal que necessitava de deitar-se em uma cama macia e fechar os olhos por um longo tempo até pegar no sono, ele simplesmente dormia, em qualquer lugar, apenas precisava sentar-se em seu modo tão original e entreabrir os olhos.

Esfregou as costas da mão no rosto sujo por cobertura do bolo de morango que comera na noite anterior, deixando apenas o vestígio de que um dia ele existiu no prato vazio e limpo na mesinha de centro a sua frente, e então se levantou desajeitado. Sentiu os joelhos formigarem por poucos segundos, mas, como sempre, ignorou seu corpo que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda não se acostumara com sua forma de sentar.

Arrastou-se preguiçosamente até a cozinha, passando os dedos longos e magros pelas paredes frias da sala, se apoiando nelas. Foi até a mesa, deu a volta por dela, parou, deu mais uma volta, e mais outra... Repetiu o gesto de contornar a mesa repetitivas vezes, e só parou quando seu cérebro despertou e se deu conta de quão estúpido estava sendo. Freou os passos arrastados na frente do armário e ergueu a cabeça, encarando a última porta a uma altura inacessível na postura recurvada que lhe era tão característica. Bocejou, tirando a outra mão do bolso da calça jeans surrada lhe pendendo na cintura, então a esticou tentando alcançar a porta.

- Hummm... – murmurou irritado, apoiando a mão direita no mármore para esticar-se mais um pouco.

Flexionava os dedos e os olhos salientavam-se do rosto à medida que aproximava-se mais e mais do puxador, os lábios entreabertos e expressão demente mostravam nitidamente que o detetive não estava em suas condições mentais normais. Mas quem não fica assim ao acordar?

Esticou-se mais, agora quase com o tronco reto, mas voltou a curvar-se quando sentiu uma imensa dor em sua coluna vertebral, que já não conseguia mais ficar como a de um ser humano convencional. Pôs uma das mãos nas costas, voltando-se para a mesa atrás de si, então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Puxou a cadeira, colando-a no balcão, então subiu nela. Um largo e vitorioso sorriso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto abria a porta do armário.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo e seus pelos ficarem em pé. Gritaria se sua voz não tivesse desaparecido, choraria se seu cérebro não estivesse negando o fato de que...

- CADÊ O AÇÚCAR?! – gritou a plenos pulmões, e teve a ligeira sensação de que algo tremeu sob seus pés – Isso não pode estar acontecendo, isso não pode estar acontecendo... – repetia para si mesmo, afastando os demais itens para procurar seu tão amado açúcar.

Parou, derrotado, então desceu cabisbaixo da cadeira, sentando-se nela. Deu um longo, pesaroso e audível suspiro, levando o dedo indicador a boca. Lambeu-o, procurando pelo sabor adocicado, mas não o achava.

_PI PI PI_

Encarou o computador aberto em cima da mesa da cozinha, onde via um "W". Ouviu aquele bip por minutos, curtindo aquele som, o olhar vagando e abstinência de açúcar crescendo. Decidiu que não podia ficar naquela situação lastimável, então se levantou e apertou o botão no teclado.

- Diga Watari. – respondeu desanimado, pondo um pé no acento de outra cadeira para poder "sentar".

- "_L, os homens pediram o dia de folga e eu achei uma ótima idéia. Também estarei tirando o dia de folga, aconselho que faça o mesmo. Divirta-se!_"

- Mas eu...

_TUU TUU TUU_

- Dia de folga, é? – repetiu, com um dos dedos sob o lábio, pensativo – É... Eu posso tirar o dia de folga... Claro que posso... – sorriu.

Um segundo...

Dois segundos...

Três segundos...

Lançou-se sob a mesa, arrastando o computador, e foi de encontro ao chão. Bolou alguns centímetros, mas logo se pôs de quatro e saiu engatinhando para fora da cozinha. Levantou e continuou correndo pelo apartamento, derrubando tudo que via pela frente, ou melhor, não via, pois seus olhos denunciavam o desespero do detetive. Jogou-se atrás do sofá, caindo no chão mais uma vez, então esticou o braço, apanhando o celular que estava em cima de uma mesinha ali. Os dedos trêmulos buscavam pelas teclas fofas enquanto a respiração ofegante se acalmava, pôs o aparelho no ouvido e ouviu-o chamar, chamar, chamar... Endireitou-se sobre os pés, com as duas mãos segurando o celular, enquanto ele chamava, chamava...

- _Alô..._

- RAITO! É o L. Venha para cá imediatamente, vamos conversar sobre o caso Kira! Eu prometo que não vou te acusar, mas vem pra...

_- Você ligou para Raito Yagami. Sinto muito, mas agora não posso atendê-lo, provavelmente estou estudando. Ligue mais tarde ou deixe o recado após o bip._

_PIIII_

Os olhos pularam do rosto e as olheiras aprofundaram-se inexplicavelmente. A cor do rosto pálido, de alguma forma, fugiu. Sua boca iria de encontro ao chão se não estivesse presa ao maxilar, mas seus dedos que seguravam o celular o largaram e o objeto caiu como em câmera lenta sob o olhar em pânico do rapaz.

Teria o dia todo para... se divertir...

Assustador.

-**L**-

Sentou-se sobre os pés à mesa da cozinha, encarando o bolo chocolate que tirara da geladeira e o café quente que acabara de fazer em uma bela xícara de detalhes azuis. Puxou o computador, que agora tinha uma fita tapando a rachadura causada pela queda, e ligou-o torcendo para que ainda funcionasse. Com um sorriso no rosto o viu ligar, aliviando um peso em sua consciência.

Encheu a mão com cubinhos de açúcar – que achara em outra porta após revirar o armário – e despejou-os um a um na xícara, vendo-os desmanchar no líquido quente. Quando a superfície escura se acalmava tornava a jogar um novo cubinho de açúcar, de forma paciente e agonizante. Assim que via apenas açúcar e mais nada de café, apanhou uma colher que deixara ao lado e mexeu o "líquido", que se tornara grosso como vitamina. Apanhou o último cubinho que deixara propositalmente na xícara e jogou-o na boca, fechando os olhos em uma sensação de puro prazer ao sentir o sabor adocicado em sua boca. Tinha de admitir, estava viciado.

- Agora... Hora do café. – disse a si mesmo, apanhando o garfo para tomar um pedaço grande de bolo e devorá-lo satisfeito – Vamos ver... Tenho o dia todo para fazer o que quiser e não me preocupar com o caso Kira... Bom, o computador me parece uma boa sugestão. – concluiu sorridente.

Abriu o firefox (**N**/**A**: propaganda descarada xD) e a primeira coisa que viu foi à manchete: "_LEIA A VERDADE SOBRE KIRA_".

- Aff... Como me desligar do trabalho se ele está em toda parte? – questionou irritado, atualizando a página, e mais uma vez outra matéria sobre Kira. Atualizou, atualizou e atualizou, até achar algo interessante – "_Conheça pessoas novas e interessantes a partir das salas de bate-papo mais jovens e animadas da Internet_"... É, não tenho nada a perder. – concluiu em um bocejo, jogando um novo pedaço de bolo na boca e abrindo o site do anúncio.

Percorreu o olhar pelas salas, lendo os temas e refletindo sobre eles, até achar, lá no final, o que se encaixava perfeitamente em sua posição atual, e esta era a sala: "_Pessoas desocupadas XP"_.

- Parece que alguém leu a minha mente... – ironizou – Espiar sala? Legal, vamos "espiar a sala". – disse já um tanto mais animado, clicando no pequeno olho.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que 25 das pessoas da sala usavam nicks como "Kira", escritos nas mais diversas formas, e outra parcela de 25 usava "L", em várias fontes. Os outros 50 eram pessoas ainda mais idiotas que usavam algo como "Gato-sem-gata" ou "Gatinho-Webcam", e garotas sem mentalidade usando "Gatinha-gostosa" ou "Garota-Webcam". Afinal de contas, por quê todo esse interesse em dizer que tem uma bendita micro-câmera que na verdade só faz retardar o computador das pessoas e mostrar uma imagem completamente distorcida a quem está vendo um(a) "gatinho(a)"? Simplesmente não entendia.

Resolveu entrar na sala apenas para zoar um pouco com os neurônios inexistentes nas cabeças daqueles que a freqüentavam, se é que eles sabiam o significado da palavra "neurônio".

- _"Escolha seu nick"._ Bom, L já está bem usado nessa sala, então vou escolher outro... Que tal...? Não, muito vulgar. Ah, já que isso é Internet, não tem nada demais. – concluiu enquanto escrevia "Lawliet" no campo indicado – _"Escolha a cor do texto"_. Que idiotice! Isso deve ser para aquelas menininhas amantes do rosa. Vai preto mesmo, eu gosto de preto. – falou por fim, clicando na cor – "_Sua idade"_. A maioria certamente diz ser bem mais novo do que realmente é... Dezessete anos. – leu ao escrever, passando ao próximo campo – "_Você é humano?"_. Meu Deus, que coisa mais idiota! É claro que sou humano, o que mais poderia ser? Um animal usando um computador? Um shinigami? Há, quem programa essas perguntas? – riu-se o detetive, avançando ao botão "OK".

_Lawliet entra na sala..._

Cruzou os braços e ficou observando as mensagens de outras pessoas correrem pelo campo em branco rapidamente, algumas vezes nem dava tempo de ler. Era realmente desinteressante ler pessoas vulgares falando sobre assuntos ainda mais vulgares.

_Gatinha-Webcam diz: Oi_

- Uma imbecil resolveu falar, finalmente! – exclamou em tom irônico, estralando os dedos.

_Lawliet diz: Oi :D_

_Gatinha-Webcam diz: Tudo bem?_

_Lawliet: Bom, na verdade, estou realmente preocupado com várias coisas... Os assassinatos do serial killer que denominam de Kira, por exemplo, ele está dando dor de cabeça a muita gente, não é? Afinal, qual seu nome?_

_Gatinha-Webcam diz: o-O Me chamo Haruma._

_Lawliet: Bonito nome... E você, Haruma, como vai?_

_Gatinha-Webcam diz: Nyaa, obrigada ñ-ñ Vou muito bem... Você trabalha?_

_Lawliet: Sim._

_Gatinha-Webcam diz: Em que? :D_

_Lawliet: Sou um detetive instruído a resolver crimes de alta periculosidade e que exigem do mais alto raciocínio. Sou um gênio de inteligência incompreendida por muitos seres humanos e resolvi vários casos mundialmente famosos._

_Gatinha-Webcam: O.O Eu hein... NERD!_

_Gatinha-Webcam sai da sala..._

- Ih, acho que espantei ela... – disse a si mesmo em tom falsamente surpreso. Logo um rápido sorriso surgiu e logo sumiu, porém no segundo seguinte ele retornou, e o detetive não conteve o riso – Isso é muito legal! – riu-se – Nunca ri tanto em toda a minha vida...

_Kyra s2 diz: Oláááá n.n_

_Lawliet diz: Oi, "Kyra" xD_

_Kyra s2 diz: Tem MSN?_

_Lawliet diz: Não._

_Kyra s2: Vá se fuder, se você não quer dar é só dizer, não precisa mentir não ò.ó Viado, vá à puta que te pariu ¬¬_

_Lawliet sai da sala..._

- Que violência... – comentou consigo mesmo, fechando o laptop ao concluir o café.

Apanhou os pratos e os levou até a pia, para depois caminhar até a sala. Jogou-se no sofá, apanhando o controle em cima da mesinha-de-centro, então largou-o em cima da barriga e voltou-se a televisão.

Sakura TV

Um homem baixo e gordo, conhecido como Demegawa, estava sentado em uma poltrona sob o letreiro "Kira".

- Pessoas de todo o país, reconheçam que Kira é o Deus do novo mundo, Kira está fazendo bem a to...

_Mudou de canal._

Canal qualquer

- É agora! É agora! Vejam só o safado, ele está entrando em um prédio! Parou, parou, parou, parou. – disse histérico um homem alto e magro, tirando do ar a imagem de um carro sendo perseguido para mostrar uma mulher apreensiva – Você está pronta para ver isso? As imagens são fortes...

- Não, eu quero saber se ele está me traindo.

_Mudou de canal._

Canal qualquer²

- Vamos saber quem é o pai da criança... – murmurou em falso receio o homem que abria um envelope – E o pai é... O JARDINEIRO!

- Sua safada! Puta!

- Mas eu nunca tive nada com esse homem!

- Vou dar um futuro digno e honesto a essa criança, vou ensinar-lhe meu oficio e...

_Desligou a TV._

- A programação é uma verdadeira merda. – resmungou levantando-se – Só me resta sair um pouco de casa.

_TRIMMM TRIMMM_

- Telefone... – sussurrou enquanto apressava-se a ir a cozinha, onde tirou o aparelho do gancho – Alô.

_- Seven days. _– uma voz arrastada lhe murmurou.

- Hã? – perguntou desentendido.

- _Seven days._ – repetiu.

- Isso seria um trote?

- _Aff, que imbecil! Nunca assistiu O Chamado? O telefone toca e uma pessoa lhe diz que você morre em sete dias, panaca!_

_TUU TUU TUU_

- Entendi. – disse colocando-o de volta no gancho – O que será que tem de bom em passar trotes? – si perguntou enquanto puxava a lista telefônica e buscava um número, o discando em seguida.

- _Açougue do Tio Billy, bom-dia._

- Vocês têm carne de segunda?

- _Sim, temos._

- E dos outros dias da semana não têm não?

- _Filho da..._

_TUU TUU TUU_

_- _Até que é divertido. – concluiu sorridente, discando um outro número no aparelho.

- _Oi!_

- Vocês têm pés de porco?

- _Claro, e temos mãos também._

- Olha, se usarem sapatos e luvas ninguém vai reparar.

_- Vá dá o..._

_TUU TUU TUU_

- Haha... Mais um. – declarou enquanto discava outro número.

_- Alô!!_

- É o Matsuda?

- _É sim, quem fala?_

- Aqui é o Mário, Matsu!

- _Mário? Que Mário?_

- Aquele que te comeu atrás do armário.

- ...

- ...

- _MÁRIO! Há quanto tempo rapaz, pensei que não ia me ligar mais! Haha, como vai?_

Desligou rapidamente, com os olhos saltando da face.

- Chega de trotes! – exclamou se afastando do aparelho, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava negar ter ouvido aquilo.

Apanhou as chaves e a carteira para em seguida sair do apartamento.

-**L**-

Caminhava pelas ruas sendo observado por alguns olhares risonhos que o apontavam e alguns até mesmo soltavam piadas, mas não estava se importando. Virou a esquina e continuou andando, para dar de cara com seis emos sentados na praça.

- Xentiii, olha lá aquele isquixitoooo! – gritou um deles, apontando na direção do detetive, que ainda teve a inocência de olhar para trás, procurando o tal esquisito.

- Vamux bater nele! – exclamou um outro, se levantando para correr até ele, sendo seguido pelos outros.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – o moreno saiu correndo o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiam, mas os emos eram mais rápidos que ele, com uma rasteira foi ao chão.

- Ele é uma graxinha. – disse um terceiro, apertando suas bochechas – Vamos brinca com ele?

_"Não gostei desse tom..."_ – pensou L, arrastando-se para longe.

- Adorei a idéia! Vamux levar ele pra outro lugar. – propôs a garota do grupo, puxando-o pelas pernas até um beco.

- SOCORRO! – gritou às pessoas da rua, que fingiram não ouvi-lo – Me ferrei...

-**L**-

O dia anoitecia e caminhava em passos lentos pelas calçadas agora vazias, cheio de hematomas em lugares onde o sol não bate e até mesmo marcas no pescoço. As roupas sujas e rasgadas, na face uma expressão em pânico que denunciava estar traumatizado por algo, e nos pés já não calçava sapatos, pois o haviam carregado ao meio da confusão de emos tarados e gritos de socorro.

Já chegava em casa quando se viu cercado por grandes motos e punks com sorrisos largos no rosto, carregando correntes, pés-de-cabra, socos-ingleses e coisas mais que deveriam doer, e muito, ao contato violento com a pele.

- Pessoal, o que fazemos com emos andando sozinhos a noite? – perguntou irônico um deles, enquanto descia da moto, girando uma corrente.

- Cuidamos dele! – o coro animado era assustador.

- Eu... Não sou emo. – tentou justificar-se o detetive.

- Ele não é emo... – riu-se o mesmo – O que fazemos com emos que não admitem ser emos?

- Batemos neles! – mais uma vez aquele coro de arrepiar a espinha, realmente aquilo trazia lembranças desagradáveis.

- Então vamos bater nele!

-**L**-

Arrastava-se cambaleante pela rua, sujo de sangue, hematomas e um aviso de "_Chute-me_" nas costas que fora grudado por uma criança há algumas horas atrás, e o mais irritante é que algumas pessoas faziam questão de obedecer ao aviso.

Por sorte chegara no quarteirão de seu apartamento e ele estava vazio, exceto por alguns nerds de aparelho e sarnas espalhadas pelo rosto que sempre estavam ali pela noite. Caminhou já praticamente recuperado até uma das calçadas, quando ouviu um dos nerd dizer:

- Olhem só aquele _nerd._ – caçoou o líder do grupinho.

- Deplorável o modo que se encontra... Não deve saber que é perigoso andar com esse penteado pelas ruas por causa dos punks. – riu-se o segundo, animado.

- Acho que ele é autista... – murmurou o terceiro e último.

- Vamos zoar o autista então! – exclamou o rei dos nerds.

- Eu odeio a minha vida... – murmurou L, caindo de joelhos no chão.

-**L**-

Um novo dia surgia lá fora e os investigadores da polícia, junto com o estudante número um do Japão, Raito Yagami, entravam no apartamento esperando serem cumprimentados pela face nada amigável de quem chamavam Ryuuzaki, mas não foi muito bem assim... Para surpresa geral a poltrona antes sempre ocupada pelo detetive L agora estava vazia.

Os sorrisos felizes pelo dia de folga sumiram e só restou uma interrogação flutuando em suas mentes. O diretor Soishiro Yagami ordenou que buscassem nos outros cômodos do imenso apartamento pela figura peculiar, mas em minutos voltaram com negações quanto à busca.

- Acho que o L... Quer dizer, Ryuuzaki, aproveitou muito bem sua folga. – brincou em tom insinuante o jovem Matsuda.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Matsuda, Ryuuzaki pode estar correndo perigo. – censurou Aizawa.

- Acho improvável, Aizawa. Ryuuzaki não seria estúpido a ponto de sair por aí dando na cara ser L. – Raito pronunciou-se, enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

- Meu erro foi sair de casa... – disse uma voz irritada vinda da porta.

Olharam para o lado para ver, surpresos, um L massacrado. Estava coberto por tiras de papel-higiênico, o rosto deformado, roupas rasgadas, pés descalços e sangrando graças a pedaços de vidro e pequenas pedrinhas que pisava no caminho para casa, joelho ralado, cabelos desgrenhados e uma expressão de amigo nenhum.

- O... O quê aconteceu com você? – espantou-se Soishiro.

- Fui violado por emos tarados que me acharam esquisito, agredidos por punks que me achavam emo, zoado por nerds que me acharam nerd... Mas consegui sobreviver. – explicou-se em um fio de voz, jogando-se no chão – Watari.

- _Sim, L._

- Dá próxima vez que me sugerir uma folga, te mato pessoalmente.

-**M**-

- _Alô, Mário falando._

- Máriooooo, é o Matsu! Você me ligou ontem e desligou do nada, que falta de respeito! Achei que tinha caído, mas como não retornou eu decidi ligar pra você. Então, vamos sair de novo?

- _Hã?_

* * *

Yo minna-san :D

Essa é minha estréia em fanfics de Death Note, e devo dizer que não foi uma "brilhante" estréia x.x Não gostei dessa fic... Ela parecia bem melhor em minha mente.

Tive essa idéia após ler "L" na Desciclopédia, e recomendo o artigo para pessoas com humor XD Eu raxei de rir.

Antes que perguntem se eu não gosto do L, devo dizer que amo esse detetive autista e emo s2 É meu segundo personagem favorito do mangá (só leu o mangá), o primeiro é o Ryuuku XP

A saga do L foi a melhor, Near e Mello eram duas putas, odeio eles ç.ç

Não gosto de yaoi Death Note, por isso essa é fic hétera (ou quase). Optei por usar palavriado de fic séria porque achei mais conveniente para minha estréia, fics de comédia com uso inadequado de palavras pode estragá-la...

Estou dedicando essa fic para Lizinhadias, uma doida varrida, mas que eu lovu s2

Sorry por não ter ficado tão engraçada, e não foi yaoi, como eu disse, porque odeio a puta do Raito e o Lawliet-kun é meu, mas eu tentei ç.ç

Pessoas que lêem minhas fics de Naruto, saibam que passarei a escrever de outros anime :D

ATÉ! O/


End file.
